1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for creating a project-specific software development method that includes first class decision elements that guide and document a user's architectural decisions for a project.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's software development method frameworks describe activities at a high level and describe decisions within the text of the activity description or supporting material. In addition, current processes that software development methods describe are focused on activities performed, which may include either implicit or explicit decisions for which a user is aware. In today's software development environment, it would be desirable to have a software development process that actively guides the user through an architectural decision process for the user's project.